Jun 1998 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Brittany's klaive has been displayed at the Caern since the Moot. Word is, this is a result of a challenge between herself and Stormcloud. * Shea stepped down as Groundskeeper; Robert named Derrick in her stead. * The target of this year's Great Hunt turned out to be a vampire lurking in the city. Much to those who attended's dismay, he was already dead, killed by a group of other vampires, who messed it up with the hunters before running away. The Hunt was deemed a failure by the spirits. available CITY * Members of the Glass Walkers were in and out of town a good deal during the month, although it's not well known why... * Word may have leaked out somewhat that the Glass Walkers seem to be starting to meet on a regular basis for tribal issues. PEOPLE * Steven whaled on the guest of the Silver Fangs, Alexander Cutwater, after the latter rudely left the moot Tuesday. It happened the following day in the caern. Derrick and Casper watched the angry Fianna exchange words of reproval and then two talon strikes to Cutwater's neck which left the Garou badly wounded. After preventing Casper from using Mother's Touch, Steven left Derrick to tend to the wounds. * There seems to be a number of new Glass Walkers in the area, given their turnout at the Moot. Newcomers include Nigel McAlister, John Murphy, and Lisa Wilson. * Quiet, Megan, and Nightflash were all away from St. Claire for a while towards the end of the month, having gone down to the Sept of the Western Eye in Muir Woods, CA, for a few weeks, although, they didn't entirely travel together. PACKS * There were a number of looks given to Blackwatch during the moot, as Steven and Megan seemed to be obviously at odds with each other over something. They seemed to work it out within a few days later. * Rise of Mercury extended their territory borders to include the forest south of Kent Crossing, pending any objections. * Forest Howl's Echo successfully completed a Totem Quest for Cougar. available CUBS * Megan escorted a new Fianna cub, Zahira, to the Farmhouse sometime around mid-month. * Duncan returned from his Rite of Passage and after telling the story of his trials, was declared to be cliath. available CHALLENGES * Sepdet beat Steven in a duel after quarrelling in the caern. The honor of the tactics she used was questioned vocally and publicly by the alpha of the sept. available * Megan turned down a Rank challenge from Stormcloud, citing lack of sufficient renown gained since his last attempt at Challenging, and encouraged him to try again in a couple months after he'd done more things. * Hank challenged Sepdet. His challenge was announced, that it was going to be a hunt involving something of his own with help and hinderances to influence it. * Elan challenged Arlen. DEATHS * The Shadow Lord cub, Alex, was killed by Moon Otter after an angry confrontation in the Caern around the full moon. available MOOT ; Master of the Howl: Bailey ; Fool: Collin ; Opening of the Sky: Andrea, Joseph, and Sepdet ; Truthcatcher: Logan ; Wyrm Foe: Brian Announcements * Quiet announced that she would be taking a trip to Western Eye for a couple of weeks. * Cutter spoke of an incident at Harbor Park involving a new Silver Fang, Cutwater, and a possible Veil breach. Untouchables asked that he refrain from going to the park until they'd decided how to handle the situation. * Stormcloud announced that Kyle and the others involved with the incident captured in the photos taken at Harbor Park had not broken the Veil, and also took good measures to make sure it wasn't. * Stormcloud challenged Brittany over what he termed ignoring the Alpha's orders for personal pursuit. * Megan presented Duncan to the Sept as a new cliath, having returned from and successfully passed his Rite of Passage. * Dusty told the story of how he had disappeared then returned to the Sept aged twenty years. * Andrea started a riddle contest which was enjoyed by many. Category:Caern Convo